Shadows can feel
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Well, here it is my 50th story and so I'm not going to say anything else, but read and review because the full summary is inside.


**Well, it here is my 50****th**** fanfiction! I actually can't believe that I've already made this many stories so far and I've only been doing this a little over a year. However, through this time I know that I have improved greatly and that's thanks to all of advice that I've received by other authors along the way.**

**Okay now that that's over with on with the summary for this one shot. This one shot is Ryota (Dark Wolf)xHiromi (Dark Zelda one shot. And again thanks Celebaby20 for thinking of a name for Dark Wolf. Anyway here's what this one shot is about basically Hiromi is having doubts that she will (unlike Zelda) find someone who she could spend time with maybe even learn to love. However, Wolf's Dark Twin approaches her and when he does this it makes Hiromi think that maybe she just might have found that "special someone" for her. Now Nocturne will be mentioned in this one shot, but earlier today I had received the okay from Midnight Crystal Sage to use his name in this one shot. So without further ado here is my 50****th**** story, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything **Nocturne's **is owned by Midnight Crystal Sage, Hiromi is owned by Celebaby20 (who this one shot is dedicated to). However, Ryota I do co-own with Celebaby20.**

Shadows can feel?

It was a very calm and quiet night at the Smash Mansion as Hiromi looked up at the full moon that dimly shined over her.

Hiromi smiled as she thought, _"Tonight there seems to be something special about the moon, but I so do love living in the world of twilight."_

But something caused the dark princess to turn around and when she did she noticed that Wolf was now holding Zelda in bed and she remembers perfectly that they weren't like that when she left Zelda's shadow. It then hit that the only reason that they were like that was because they both loved each other which to Hiromi's surprise made tears start coming out of her eyes as she quickly made a portal of darkness and fled to the other end of the Mansion.

Once she walked out of the portal she couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she leaned over the balcony and let the tears fall down her face as she asked out loud, "W-Why am I crying? Is it because I'm of jealous of Zelda? No that's not it, so if it isn't anger that I feel it must be envy, envy that she has someone and that I never will."

She then looked up at the moon as she finished with, "And besides who would want to love a princess from the darkness like me?"

"Hey, are you Hiromi?" Someone asked.

This made Hiromi freeze dead in her tracks since she thought for sure that no one had followed her and yet that voice seemed familiar to her as she partly turned and asked the shadowy figure, "W-Who are you?"

She heard the voice chuckle a bit as it answered, "Come on Hiromi you should know who I am."

The dark Princess then turned fully around as she heard footsteps coming closer towards and when the figure relived himself to her it made her gasp as she let out, "No it can't be."

But indeed it was, for the person who was right in front of her was Wolf's own Dark Twin as he smirked and asked, "Surprised to see me Hiromi?"

Hiromi quickly took a defensive magic pose as she asked, "How do you know my name?"

Wolf Dark Twin just continued to smile as he answered, "It's obvious I'm the same as you."

This made Hiromi lightly gasp again as she replied, "So does this mean that you sleep inside Wolf's shadow like I do Zelda's?"

Wolf's Dark Twin nodded as she sighed with relief and said, "And here I thought that I was the only one so I take you must of learned about me when Wolf and Zelda first started a relationship?"

He nodded again as she continued with, "Strange though that Wolf never mentioned you at all. So um do you have a name?"

Dark Wolf turned the other way ashamed as he answered, "No I don't have a name unlike you….you're very lucky to have one Hiromi."

He then turned to start and walk away, but the dark Princess held out her hand as she somewhat begged, "No wait please stay with me I've been lonely for so long now."

She then ended with, "And I think I might just be able to think of a name for you if you would be so kind as to stay a bit longer wiith me."

Dark Wolf was now the one to turn as he asked, "You would do that for me?"

Hiromi shook her head as Dark Wolf smiled and replied, "Well, I guess I could stay here for a bit longer since the moon is a lot easier to see from over here."

Hiromi lightly bowed as she said, "Thank you Dark Wolf, but um y-you wouldn't mind taking off you vest and shirt would you?"

"Um I guess not, but why I would need to do that?" Dark Wolf's asked, now looking into her crimson red eyes.

This made the dark Princess blush as she answered, "Well, I just thought that maybe it could help me think of something that's all."

Dark Wolf just simply shrugged his shoulders as he removed the vest and then the shirt which made Hiromi stare at him in awe for a bit. But she knew that she had promised him a name as she slowly began to pace around him looking at every detail of his body trying to think of something that would suit him perfectly. And once she was in front of him again she looked up and down one last time before she snipped her fingers and said, "I've got it!"

"You do?" Dark Wolf asked, while he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, from now you'll be known as Ryota which means strong….I mean that is if you want that name." Hiromi replied, turning away a bit.

She then felt a hand gently touch her shoulder and when she looked Ryota was staring at her as he said, "Are kidding I think the name fits me perfectly."

He then bowed at the Princess as he ended with, "Thank you Hiromi."

"I-I um you're welcome Ryota." Hiromi stated, as the pirate stood again.

Ryota then continued to stare at Hiromi as he said, "You know Hiromi you're very beautiful in the moonlight."

Suddenly their faces started to get closer to one another as she replied, "T-Thank you Ryota."

But unfortunately Hiromi felt a something grip her throat and as she started to collapse towards the ground Ryota caught her as he asked with full of worry, "Hiromi, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Before the Princess had time to answer they both heard a very familiar laughter as they both looked up and saw that Ganondorf had dark magic around his hand as he said, "Well, isn't this cute two beings from the dark have fallen for one another."

He then let out a "Humph!" as he continued with, "All of you "dark clones" are pathetic letting your Light Twins emotions influence you."

Ryota growled at the King of Evil as he harshly asked, "What did you do to Hiromi if she's like me then you shouldn't have any power over her?!"

Hiromi slowly started to sit up as she added, "Yes, I'm not like Nocturne. But thanks to Link if I remember correctly he was able to break free from your "chains of ownership" over him."

"Silence you pathetic excuse for a Dark Twin!" Ganondorf shouted, as he made his grip around her neck tighten making her lose even more air to breathe.

"If you must know the only way that I was able to make it so that I would have control over you was when I went inside of Zelda's body when I fought Link."

Hiromi's eyes widen with fear as she replied, "No, so you're telling me that's how you."

Ganondorf just responded by laughing as he said, "That's right you foolish girl and there's nothing that you can do about it."

The Evil King then was sent flying towards the wall and once he made contact with it he groaned in pain as he asked out loud, "What, who would dare hit me?!"

"That would be me you no pathetic excuse for a villain." Someone snapped back, and when Ganondorf looked up his face was right in front of his own sword as he asked in shock, "What? How did you take my sword from me?"

Ryota just smirked as he answered, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He then pushed the sword closer to Ganondorf's face as he commanded, "Now release Hiromi from that spell you have on her or I'll kill you right here, right now."

Ganondorf greeted his teeth knowing that he had no other option, but to comply with Ryota's demands as he snapped his fingers making the purple force around Hiromi's neck disappear as she then completely fell onto the ground exhausted.

And once Ryota turned to check on her that gave Ganondorf the opening to make his own dark portal as he put his hand against the wall and instantly seemed to fall into it as he softly laughed to himself knowing that this was far from over.

Ryota then turned back around, but only to find that Ganondorf was gone as he put the sword away and said, "Darn it his gone."

He then heard Hiromi start to get up as he rushed to her to help her get up. And once they were both standing up Hiromi hugged Ryota as some tears started to come down her face as she said, "Oh, thank you Ryota. I-I thought that I was going to die."

Ryota then put his arms around her as he replied, "Hiromi you don't need to cry because I would never let that happen to you."

"Y-You wouldn't? She asked, puzzled a bit.

"No of course and it's because...because I love Hiromi that is why I'll never let you die on me." Ryota answered, as he pulled her into a bit tighter hug.

Hiromi then blushed a deep red as she replied, "Ryota, I-I think that I love you too."

She then looked at him and as if on cue the two kissed as the moon shined down Hiromi thought for sure that her heart had skipped a beat or two, just by how wonderful this feeling of "love" really felt.

And as the two broke the kiss Ryota took something out of his pocket and as he handed something to Hiromi he said, "Here put this on."

Hiromi looked at the necklace as she put it on and asked, "Alright, but what for Ryota?"

And after he had put on his own necklace Ryota replied, "Well, from what Nocturne told me that if I found someone that I truly loved or cared for that I should give them one of these necklaces and that I should wear the other since it should be able to make it so that we won't need to return to our Light Twin's shadows when day starts."

Hiromi's eyes lit up with hope as she asked, "So does this mean that we can spend more time together instead of having to wait until nightfall."

Ryota nodded as Hiromi then hugged him again as he returned it. The two then looked over at the horizon as the sun was just about to rise to start a brand new day.

**Oh, my goodness I've never written this much before. Oh well, at least that means that I'm improving right? Well, I hope you enjoy this one shot and now my next goal is going to get my 100****th**** story. But I'm going to pace myself this time. So thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
